


One for the road

by RensKnight18



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Divorce, F/M, Infidelity, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rehearsals, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, daiver, world premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: In between all the boozy goodbyes and see you tomorrows he manages to still Daisy’s hand on the door as she's on her way out, stealing a glance outside to ensure the coast is clear.‘Not you’She rears back as the door closes and his hand comes to rest on her arm.‘Stay’---DISCLAIMER: No, I don't think Adam and Daisy have cheated nor am I suggesting they've slept together. That's not why I wrote this. I hope they remain happy with their respective partners until the end of time x
Relationships: Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley
Comments: 66
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!

It’s well after 2am and even though he knows he shouldn’t, he doesn’t want her to leave.

JJ’s the first to make a move as he often is. Some would say he's the sensible one but it's really because he needs his actors at the top of their game for filming tomorrow.

‘Alright guys, I’m out. Rehearsals at 8 so I’d suggest at least a few hours sleep before then’

Daisy is quick to reply, that one small glass of champagne going straight to her head.

'Yes, _Dad_ ’

She’s in full control of her faculties of course, she just a little – tipsy.

Dom's next to pipe up, bleary eyed and rosy cheeked. He has the most adorable accent. ‘He's right. I’m out. Thanks man, hope we didn’t trash the place too much?’

Adam pulls himself up, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. They just don't make trailers sasquatch size.

‘Nah man, all good. Seeya tomorrow’

‘Adam! Gimme a hug!’

Kelly-Marie. The drunkest of them all by far.

Anyone who knows Adam Driver knows he hates to hug, but Kelly can’t help but try and hug him any chance she gets. It’s adorable how much he hates it. Between her and John he's really got his work cut out.

‘Ok, ok’ He waves her off, holding the door open for them to leave. ‘It’s been fun, but everybody out’

In between all the boozy goodbyes and _see you tomorrows_ he manages to still Daisy’s hand on the door as she's on her way out, stealing a glance outside to ensure the coast is clear.

‘Not you’

She rears back as the door closes and his hand comes to rest on her arm.

‘Stay’

Her mouth opens as if to fight it, but truth be told she’s been wanting time alone with him since they arrived in Jordan. She knew he'd been wanting it too.

Taking two steps up to meet her she falls into his warmth as his perfect nose nuzzles into the crook of her neck.

‘This is all kinds of wrong, Adam’

Her heads falls backwards now as those plush lips begin attacking her from the collarbone up.

No one kisses like this man does.

 _No one_.

It's one of the many things that keeps her coming back for more.

Of course he doesn't even consider stopping. Why would he?

‘As wrong as the last two times? Still don’t see you stopping me’

Damn him _._

She groans into the quiet as he sucks too hard on that spot she loves so much, praying he doesn’t leave a mark for makeup to have to cover tomorrow.

‘You’re married’ she huffs in between breaths, raking her hands into his soft, dark hair. ‘ _So married_ ’

‘And you’re engaged’ he quips, obviously unhappy about taking all the blame and fair enough. 

God almighty. His lips are pure sin.

‘We said one time’

‘One time? No’ He’s quick to correct her, voice stern and _oh so low_. ‘We said once per movie’

He’s right. That’s what they'd decided after the first time. Plus, there’s no way she’d stop him now, no matter how wrong this is.

_How can something so wrong feel so right?_

Hoisting into his arms, he twirls her around before unceremoniously dumping her on the bed and never once delaying the kissing attack on her neck.

Tugging at her top he forces her up so he can pull it off, quickly reaching around to work her bra clasp undone. He barely waits for the cups to fall aside, throwing it over his head before attacking the soft skin of her breasts.

She knows how tiny she is, but he's never once minded. 

Growling he sucks a tit into his mouth. ‘Missed these. So pretty. So soft’ He wastes no time attacking her pert, pink nipples because he knows that’s what gets her wet quickest.

Daisy often wonders what it would be like to make slow love to this beast of a man, but they know there'll never be time.

A quick hard fuck is all this is and all it can ever be. But it's enough.

Tugging at his jeans between them, she tries her hardest to get the button undone, but it won't budge.

‘So eager. I love that about you’

‘Don’t’ she quips, finally working the button open and his zipper down to get to what she really wants - that gorgeous, _large dick_ of his that fills her up better than anyone else’s ever has.

Even better than her fiance’s does.

'Don’t say that’

Right now she doesn’t need any reminders of how wrong this is, not when they're about to do what they do.

She chooses to push that as far down as it can go when they fuck and if anyone should understand that, it’s Adam.

'Sorry'

He gets it. She knows he does.

She tugs at his jeans and briefs, gesturing for him to get naked. This bed isn’t the biggest, so any movement is a struggle, but it’s the best they’ve got.

Which would be fine if he wasn’t so _massive._

Pulling off the bed to strip he returns, kneeling naked on his haunches. Daisy sits up to pull her own jeans and underwear off, play with his perfect dick while he watches.

‘Condom?’

At least he’s always polite enough to ask.

‘Not tonight'

She shakes her head and he plays with her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

‘I was hoping you’d say that’

He asks her every time, but she hadn’t been bold enough to say no until tonight.

This is the last movie shoot – the last time they’ll work together – it’s special.

A special occasion. And she wants to treat herself.

Adam continues to watch as she strokes him with her small hands - up and down and over the head of him - his larger hand encasing hers to guide her.

She doesn’t need any help, but he likes to do it anyway.

‘I want all of you’

‘ _Fuck_ ’ He makes to push her down and she fights him to stay upright. 'I want that too'

‘But I wanna be on top this time’

_Shit._

'Yeah? I'm more than ok with that’

‘Back up against the headboard’

He doesn’t need to be told twice, crawling to the head of the bed as she eyes that glorious dick between his legs.

His wife is certainly a lucky woman, getting a piece of that on the regular. She’s a tad jealous if she's honest.

Not that she doesn’t love Tom – _she does_ – he just can’t satisfy her like Adam can.

There’s something about this man that just keeps her coming back for more, even though she knows how wrong it is.

She’s sure to make a scene as he watches, dragging herself slowly up his body to wrap her arms around his neck. He grips her hips to guide her down, down onto him and she feels herself open up.

The initial stretch as he enters is always the best – the way her petite pussy works to fit him inside.

And it feels so different this time. This time she feels every ridge and that large vein she loves to work with her tongue when she gives him head, she can feel that too.

She’s always proud that she can take him so well.

‘I missed this’ she whispers, tracing his hard nipple with her tongue. It’s only fair she return the attention he’d already given her.

‘I missed it too’

'Do you think about me when you-'

She knows it's wrong to ask but-

'Sometimes'

'Me too'

They sigh as they talk, both constantly fighting to push down the reality of the situation and focus on how good they’re currently feeling.

‘Suck my tits as I bounce’ she commands and he’s quick to oblige. He loves that she tells him what to do. ' _Please Adam_ , I need this'

Her skin is soft, softer than he’s ever felt, and he loves to devour every inch he can get to.

The way she all but purrs when he leans forward to suck a nipple into his mouth again as she rides him, the rhythm rocking the trailer possibly too much.

If anyone’s noticed this happening before now, they certainly haven’t said anything.

He hopes it stays that way.

‘I love it raw’

‘Does Tom fuck you raw?’

‘Don’t’

She doesn’t know why he insists on bringing this up every time. It’s almost like he gets off on it. But then she asks him too sometimes, so it's only fair.

‘ _Tell me_ ’

‘Sometimes. Sometimes we do’

‘Who does it better?’

‘Adam-‘

‘Daisy, tell me – who? Who's cock feels better inside you?’

'Adam, please'

She doesn't want to admit it out loud.

'Is it mine? Is it my cock you crave? You can tell me'

His accent always drives her wild. Little does she know hers does the same to him.

‘You. Ok?? _God._ _You do'_

His heart swells with pride when she tells him what he already knew. 

She’s bouncing like there’s no tomorrow and it’s hitting all the right places, for him and for her. And she looks so beautiful up there.

‘ _Fuck_ – gonna come – _fuuuck_ – keep doin’ that – _don’t stop_ ’

‘Oh, I don’t plan on stopping’

Little tease. And she doesn’t. She even has the nerve to touch her clit and get herself there, something he was hoping he'd get to do.

He adores that little nub, loves to push the hood back and attack it with his tongue. He's disappointed he won't get to do that again.

'Look at you. You're so hot when you touch yourself'

‘I wanna come with you’

‘You do?’

‘Yes’

‘Are you close already?’

‘So close’

‘C’mon then - _come with me._ One last time _. Scream my name_ ’

His voice urges her on and it’s glorious.

She’s there. _Right there_.

‘Scream it, Daisy. Will you do that for me?’

She’s never yelled his name out during sex. Never. Yet he’s desperate to hear it just once.

‘Ohh yeah. So good’

‘ _C’mon_. Say it’

‘Dammit Adam’

Yes. There it is.

‘Again’

‘ _Ohh._ Dammit _Adam!_ ’

‘Again – again’

‘Adam! Adam! Oh god – _ohhh god_ ’

He waits for her head to tip back as she cries out one final time before he dares let himself go as they fall over the edge together.

Coming inside her is just as good as he’d imagined it to be. It’s the only time they’ve come together, and sadly it’ll be the last.

Daisy collapses on top of him, both of them exhausted but completely sated. She takes her time pulling off him and he eyes the trail of his own come as it trickles down her thigh.

That’s when it hits home again just what he’s done.

He’s come inside his co-star.

_The co-star who isn’t his wife._

It never really hits until he pulls out and reality comes crashing down. And by then it’s far too late to go back.

Daisy takes her time dressing because she knows once she leaves his trailer, she won’t ever be coming back. They’re unlikely to work together again, so this is esentially it.

‘Thanks for keeping me sane through all of this’ she whispers after their long kiss goodnight, hands trailing down his chest one final time. 

‘Same’

‘It’s been fun’

‘Yeah, it has’

He actually smiles then. She adores his goofy, crooked teeth smile, it's just so... _him_.

'This has to be it' she tells him, pausing just so. 'But I can't go without saying this. I love you'

What can he possibly say? That he loves her back? He does, but he can't _tell her_ that.

That makes it too real. That has ramifications.

So he says the only thing he _can_ say-

'I know'

❤ 


	2. The saga comes to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **'THE RISE OF SKYWALKER' SPOILERS WITHIN!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!**

‘You busy?’

Daisy’s been trying to avoid him all day, but she should’ve known that just wouldn’t be possible. They have a kiss scene to rehearse and there’s just no getting around that, as much as she may try.

‘Nah, not busy. Come in’

She gestures inside and Adam steps up into the trailer, head almost touching the ceiling. He never gets any shorter this man.

‘You’ve been avoiding me’ he states rather matter-of-fact as he takes a seat at the small table, now hunched over with his forearms resting on his thighs. He takes up most of the small seating area, the way he does any space he steps into.

She flushes, knowing that’s _exactly_ what she’s been doing.

‘Sorry’

‘Don’t be sorry. But we have a scene to rehearse, so you can only avoid me for so long you know’

He smiles now and she smiles back. Not many people get to see that smile and she’s thankful to be one of the select few.

Daisy sighs, still working to fight the inevitable. ‘Do we have to rehearse though?’ Her teeth sink into her bottom lip and she chews on it the way she does when she’s nervous. ‘I mean, it’s not like we haven’t kissed before’

‘You make a good point. But this is different to an affair’

Is that what this is? She supposes it is, even though she’s tried so hard _not_ to think of it that way.

‘Sorry. Didn’t mean it to sound so…blunt’ His turn to apologise now.

‘Don’t be. You’re totally right. This is true love – Ben Solo giving his life for Rey, the lowly scavenger. Pretty amazing stuff really and if we want to audience to buy it, we should probably try out a few different options’

‘Agreed. So, how about you come sit on my lap?’

‘You know that’s not in the script, right?’ She glances back and he’s smiling. Smirking more like. ‘Oh and by the way, you should know Tom and I broke up’

She can’t help it. It just…comes out. She wasn’t sure when she was going to tell him but it’s out there now.

‘Oh’ His face falls and he fumbles with the wedding band on his finger as he twists it around and around. ‘I’m really sorry, I didn’t know. You ok?’

‘Yeah, I’m ok. Happened a few weeks ago now. I was wondering whether I should mention it or not. Not like it changes anything, really…’

‘Always here if you wanna talk about it though. Anytime’

‘Thanks. I appreciate it. Look, how about we act this thing out?’ She really doesn’t feel like dwelling on her painful breakup right now so anything to change the subject.

Adam nods, scanning the cramped floor area. If they wrangle it just right, there _should_ be just enough room for them to take the desired position.

‘Just lemme brush my teeth first’

Daisy disappears as Adam laughs, setting up camp on the floor with his script placed on the seat beside him within arm’s reach.

He’s been nervous about this if he’s honest. Things have been rocky in his own marriage of late, but it’s not like Daisy needs _his_ personal issues piled on top of the one’s she’s already got. Best he keep his mouth shut about any of it.

He checks his own breath to make sure it’s fresh even though he’d done so before coming over. He’s nervous about this kiss yet no other kissing scene has ever made his heart race before.

It’s just acting – but it’s different with Daisy. There’s a real chemistry there and somehow, they just can’t seem to fight it, onscreen _or_ off.

When she finally returns, she’s changed into sweats and has her hair down the way he likes it. It’s shorter now and has a nice bob to it with slight curls. Not that this is about him, but it’s not like he doesn’t notice.

She sinks to the floor opposite him, knees folded underneath her. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she decides there’s no point trying to avoid the inevitable.

‘So, _I_ kiss _you_ right? As in, Rey kisses Ben not the other way around?’

Adam leans back to check the script, flipping forward to Act III before confirming her suspicions. She’d read that part of the script a few weeks ago and she hadn’t looked at it since. Ignorance is bliss and all that.

‘Correct. I crawl over and pull you into my arms, hug you then bring you back to life. You sit up and we kiss. Sounds easy enough?’

‘Sure. Easy’ she laughs, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. ‘Except I haven’t done that many kissing scenes and I know you have’

‘A few. Don’t worry, I’ll help you any way I can’

‘Great. So…’ Daisy shuffles forward to get in position but his hands are already cupping her face. There’s the familiar warmth Adam Driver seems to radiate – that comfort she just can’t seem to find with another man - it’s infuriating and tempting all at once.

His lips descend on hers before she can say another word. And although there’s not much movement there, it’s clear this isn’t a practice kiss. This is a real one.

Part of her wants to pull away but she can’t, always drawn to those plump lips even when she knows she shouldn’t be. Adam has lips that just beg to be kissed, it’s as simple as that.

Sighing she shuffles closer, wrapping her own arms around his neck to hold him close. He sighs and deepens the kiss, prodding at her mouth with his tongue to make her open up.

Her tongue enters his mouth and it’s all downhill from there. Or, uphill depending how you look at it. It’s a long kiss too, going for well over a minute and they’re breathless when she finally drags her face away to touch her lips as though she’s been stung.

‘ _Adam_ ’

‘Sorry’ he breathes, touching his own lips and flushing while running a hand through his hair. ‘Couldn’t resist’

‘Well, Rey ain’t gonna kiss Ben that way, lemme tell you’ She laughs somewhat awkwardly, clearing her throat to try and appear at least a little professional.

‘No. Guess you’re right’

‘I see Rey’s kiss as more of a…thank you kiss? Like, she’s grateful Ben’s just saved her life and although she’s been wanting to kiss him for a while and she’s totally in love with him, it’s more of a lips-to-lips face smash between two space virgins. Did I read that right?’

‘Yeah, that’s how I read it too. So, there’s not exactly enough room here to do the whole crawl thing. How about you lay in my arms and we’ll practice the healing part. Then the kiss’

‘Sounds good’

He shuffles backward and she lays in his strong arms, a place she could really get comfortable in and never leave.

‘Can’t believe there’s no dialogue. Fuckin’ joke if you ask me’ Daisy remarks, shaking her head. ‘I say Ben and that’s it? Do you think we need to improvise here or?’

‘Nah, but I asked the same thing actually. Spoke to JJ about it last week and we decided if we do it well enough, we won’t _need_ to use words. We want people to feel this, right? Like they’re actually there and witness to all of this? We really don’t need words if we can get it right’

‘You’re stressing about this already, aren’t you?’ She can practically feel the fear radiating off his body.

‘You know me’ he chuckles. ‘Can’t help myself’

‘Must get exhausting though?’

‘Believe me, it does. Here’ He doesn’t like to talk about it as it stresses him so much and she can tell he’s keen to get on with it which is probably for the best.

He places his hand near her hip, almost straight away entering the zone. As his eyes close she watches him, the way his breathing steadies and his eyes flutter behind the closed lids.

Adam’s entered the _Ben Solo zone_ and it’s intriguing to watch. He’s such a good actor she can’t really put his performances into words. It’s like he’s Adam one second then the character the next. She only wishes she had _half the talent_.

Daisy realises _she_ should be in the zone too for this to work. Her mind flashes back to the script and she endeavours to remember the description and the way Rey’s hand comes up to meet Ben’s, resting softly over the top in a show of pure love and acceptance.

She mirrors what she remembers and his eyes flash open and focus on her, breathing still steady. She’d swear it was Ben Solo in her trailer, not Adam Driver. It’s uncanny.

Pulling herself up he cradles the back of her head, staring at her lost in wonder. Ben has just given her his entire life force and he’s not sure how long he has left to live.

Adam stares back, not saying a word as Rey lets out a relieved _Ben_. Her hand makes its’ way up to cradle his face as though she can’t quite believe what Ben has done after all their characters have been through.

Her hand rests gently there and she eyes his lips, the way Rey’s meant to, desperately lunging in to place her lips to his.

Ben smiles, she can feel it, as his lips meet hers. Two halves of a protagonist finally becoming a whole. It really is a beautiful thing.

JJ’s given them roughly a 10 second kiss so they count it out in their heads before they pull away and Ben smiles as Rey’s hand traces the curved dimple of his smile.

Watching him smile really is a beautiful thing and she can’t get enough. But as beautiful as this scene is, it’s sadly destined to end in tragedy.

As Adam falls backward, she follows him down and he hits his head on a random shoe she’d forgotten was there.

‘Ow’ He groans in pain and she can’t help but giggle as she falls onto him.

‘Bit late. You say that when you end up in the pit, remember?’

He laughs as well and it’s nice. She can’t help but lean in then, gently rubbing her lips against his. It’s not long before his arms tighten around her and their lips meet again. And again, like before, this time it’s not Ben and Rey. It's purely Adam and Daisy.

It should be easy to stay away from a married man, but it’s clearly not. Every time she’s even close to him she just wants to touch him, kiss him, have him hold her. It’s insane and it’s wrong but it’s obviously an attraction they both feel strongly and one that’s constantly hard to deny.

Daisy takes advantage of their position, reaching her hand between them to feel for his cock. He groans the minute her hand hits it and he feels himself begin to harden.

‘Tell me you don’t want this’ she sighs, hoping he’ll be strong enough to push her away. Except he’s not. He always seems to want this just as much as she does, sometimes more.

‘I can’t. You know that’

She kisses him more forcefully now, only pulling back to ask for a condom while she works to get his pants undone. He shifts them down his legs mumbling _left pocket_ and she locates the foiled wrapper just where he said it’d be.

‘I do love a man that comes prepared’

‘Pun intended?’ he laughs as she works him with her hand before ripping the wrapper to roll the condom over his length.

‘Oh yeah. _Completely_ intended’

She stands quickly to remove her own sweats, this time leaving her underwear on.

‘Turn around’ he commands in that sultry bedroom voice he gets as she stands hands on hips, towering above _him_ for once.

‘Why?’

‘Because your ass is a dream and I wanna see it in those pink panties’

‘Well, if you put it that way’ She turns now, purposefully leaving the slight wedgie she has and watching as he licks his lips and grabs his cock as she twirls with her ass on display.

‘Leave those on for me?’ he asks, far too politely. She loves when he talks dirty, but maybe he’s just not in the mood today. ‘When we fuck, I mean’

‘Sure’ She sinks over him again, essentially kneeling and pulling her panties aside to reveal her dripping pussy. She can tell he’s desperate to get his mouth on her, but they haven’t got time for that. They hardly ever have time for that.

She lifts to angle his thick cock at her entrance, moaning as she sinks down. That feeling never gets old. She’d happily feel it every day of her life if they were together for real, but for now she’ll just have to savour what he can give.

‘ _Ah_ ’

‘You ok?’ It’s her that asks this time. He looks slightly cramped and uncomfortable, but she doubts he’ll put an end to it.

‘All good. Just a tad squished’ he laughs awkwardly, and it helps ease the tension. Daisy sets a slow rhythm, rolling her hips as she hits home, pulling up as high as she can each time. He slips out at one point, groaning at the feel of not being inside her.

‘So impatient’ she remarks, grabbing him to force him back inside where she wants him.

‘Can’t get enough of this feeling, that’s why’

‘Does it feel as good with….you know’

His eyes widen and she can see he’s understandably surprised she’d bring that up now.

‘Don’t remember to be honest’ He grunts, forcing his hips up and into her to go as deep as he can. ‘It’s been ages’

‘Really?’ She’s sorry to hear that. This guy deserves all the love. ‘Do you think she knows?’

‘Not that I know of. At least I hope not. I dunno to be honest. Anyway, it’s my son I worry about’

Daisy pauses, the reality of what they’re doing hitting home now. She can’t do this. Not to Adam, not to Joanne. Not to their _son_.

She makes sure the condom stays on and she pulls him out, standing almost in tears. Frantically searching for her discarded sweats, Adam pulls himself up to grab her arm.

‘Why did you stop?’

‘I can’t do this. We shouldn’t have been doing this. It’s wrong - your son’

‘Hey’ He tries to stop her, but she can’t even bear to look at him. ‘Can you just stop and look at me? Please?’

She pauses, his arms essentially locked on hers. And then the tears start to fall.

‘I can’t. I’m sorry. I can’t do this. Not to you, not to your son. You’re a Dad, Adam. I can’t ruin your family. I won’t’

He sighs, reaching for his jeans and underwear and quickly pulling them back on. He hands her her sweats and she finally pulls them on before he grabs her hand and leads her to the bed so they can sit.

Stroking her hair, he wipes away the tears. ‘Listen. This isn’t all on you, you know. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I wanted this as much as you did’

Daisy swallows, trying to force all the guilt down. ‘I don’t wanna be responsible for breaking up a marriage-’

‘You’re not, trust me. It’s pretty much over anyway. This isn’t on you, you have to know that’

She wonders briefly if he’s lying just to make her feel better, but he’s always been nothing but honest so there’s no reason he wouldn’t be honest now.

‘I’m sorry I just…panicked’

‘That’s ok’ He strokes her hand with his thumb. He has such beautiful, large hands, she can never stop staring at them.

‘Can we just forget this even happened? Go back to rehearsing?’

‘Absolutely. Here’ He reaches for the box of tissues and she wipes at her face, finally smiling again.

‘There’s that smile’ he teases, and she laughs while nudging him in the side.

Once they get the kissing scene to a stage they’re both happy with, Adam grabs a bottle of Jack Daniel’s from his trailer before sneaking back to Daisy’s in the dark.

They drink and talk long into the night, the way they have on every movie they’ve filmed so far. It’s tradition now.

‘I never asked you’

Daisy’s seated cross-legged on the floor, PJ’s and slippers on, hair piled on top of her head, makeup removed. Adam sits opposite in sleep pants and a plain black tee, long legs crossed out in front of him, glass in one hand.

‘About what?’

‘If you’re happy with the way this all ends’

‘Ah’ He takes another sip, leaning back on one hand, sighing long and hard before answering. ‘Look, to be honest, I learnt a long time ago that I have no control over what happens. JJ and Chris are running this show and the final product they want to put out is theirs and they have to be happy with it. I always try and distance myself from what that is and how the audience sees it and even how I feel about it. It’s just easier that way’

Makes a lot of sense.

‘Ok. But…do you agree with Ben dying?’

He laughs now and smiles. ‘Fuck no. What a waste’

‘Right?? I thought I was crazy, but I hate it! I hate Rey’s ending too but I guess we just get paid to act, right?’

‘Exactly. And that’s the only way to look at it’

‘You’re a wise man, you know?’

‘Yeah, dunno about that but thanks?’

‘More?’ Daisy holds the bottle up high, slightly drunk already. It’s so much fun just sitting and talking with him though, she loves it more than anything.

‘Sure’ he smiles, offering his glass for a top-up. ‘One more then I gotta get some sleep. You should too’

~~

**_‘The Rise of Skywalker’ World Premiere - Los Angeles_ **

  
The last few months Daisy’s tried to remove herself from Star Wars and focus on other areas of her life, auditioning for multiple parts and focusing on getting her health and mental state right again.

But tonight, she’s right back amongst it as if she never left.

‘Peanut!’

John. She’s missed him more than anything. Apart from Adam, he’s the only one who’s kept her sane through this whole crazy ride. She smiles from ear to ear as he races up to grab her in a hug.

‘Careful of the dress’ she teases, and he practically lifts her up and spins her around. When he places her back on her feet, he stands back with his arms crossed while eyeing her crimson red dress with the epic train.

‘Damn girl, you look _fine_ ’

‘Thanks! That blue suit? Slammin!’

He can’t help but laugh at her attempt to be cool. ‘Yeah, I scrub up alright. You caught up with Oscar yet? And Adam?’ He glances around, cameras clicking in all directions as they move. ‘They’re around here somewhere’

Adam. She knew the time would come they’d eventually meet up again, despite not having been in contact hardly at all since filming finished in February.

‘Not yet. Plenty of time for that though’

‘Daisy! Daisy! Can we grab a quick word?’ Her agent is right behind her, whispering instructions and pointing her in the direction of a large microphone. She offers a resigned smile to John.

‘Great to see you again, but I gotta go. Catch up inside?’

‘Sure, sure. Catchya soon’

She follows her agent down the blue carpet, smiling and answering questions as she goes. At one point she notices Adam sneak in, but she tries not to be too obvious with her stare.

He looks good in black, but then again when _doesn’t_ he look good? And when doesn’t he wear black?

The second thing she notices? He’s alone, which is unlike him. His wife has always accompanied him to the Premieres, so it’s a little unusual. Then again, maybe she just snuck away for a loo break? Heaven knows she could use one herself right now.

No need to get her hopes up. It’s not like he’s going to come after her, even if he _is_ single. She pushes those thoughts aside to focus on getting through this carpet before finally sneaking inside for some peace and quiet.

She clutches John’s hand throughout the movie, him being seated on one side with Oscar on the other. Adam’s somewhere at the end of the row and she’s a little disappointed they haven’t even made eye contact yet. She’s hopeful they can catch up after the movie ends and before the after party, but who really knows. Maybe he doesn’t want to see her at all?

When the movie ends to thunderous applause, she’s relieved it’s over. She’s also exhausted and close to tears and she needs to get out. _Now._ Before anyone else can stop her to ask what she thought.

She sees JJ making a beeline toward her, but dashes off quickly in the other direction, fighting back tears as she heads down a long hallway in the direction of the women’s bathroom.

Reaching the end of the hall with no-one else in sight, she slumps down the wall onto the carpet and the tears flow. 6 long years of blood, sweat and tears and it’s all come to an end.

Watching Ben pass away on screen was traumatising and to finally see it with the music and everything and all the emotion she knows they put into it, she just can’t deal with it all right now.

She hears footsteps headed her way, but she can’t bear to move, hunched over with her head in her hands and the tears still falling.

When she feels someone slump down beside her, a warm reassuring arm coming to rest around her shoulders, she knows who it is. She doesn’t even need to look.

She smells him first – that familiar scent she knows so well. Dior Sauvage if she recalls? Glancing through tears the long, suited legs she sees only confirms her suspicions.

Adam doesn’t need to say a word, he simply lets her cry, holding her all the while. She’s glad he’s here when she needs him most.

When the tears finally subside, she raises her head to the beautiful man still seated beside her, offering him a resigned smile as she wipes the last of the tears from her cheeks.

‘You wanna talk about it?’

She’s quick to shake her head, sniffing and wishing she’d bought tissues along. What idiot forgets tissues?! Thankfully Adam has come prepared, offering her two fresh ones from his pocket.

‘Not right now’ she sighs, letting it all out. ‘Maybe later?’

‘Sure’

Once she’s calmed down enough to talk, he helps her into a vacant room and locks the door, the two of them sinking on the closest couch. Daisy adjusts her dress so he doesn’t sit on it and they sigh in unison.

‘Are _you_ ok? You look like you’re about to throw up’

‘I’m ok’ he laughs, patting his stomach. ‘I think?’

That makes her laugh and it’s nice to feel happy again, for however long it lasts.

They sit in silence mostly.

‘Everyone will be wondering where we are…’

‘Let ‘em wonder’

He’s right. No sense putting on a brave face if they just aren’t feeling it.

‘That was so much worse that I imagined’ she muses, hand coming to rest on his thigh. His suit pants are _really tight_ when he’s seated, but she tries not to lust too much. He always looks so good in a suit, like no other man she knows.

‘Same. Thought I’d prepared myself, but no’

‘Do you have any support here tonight? I held John’s hand practically the whole time’ she laughs before realising he looks sad.

‘I came alone’

She can’t bear to ask why in case she gets the answer she wants, then where do they go from here?

‘I’m divorced’

He barely breathes it, but she hears every syllable, her heart simultaneously breaking and soaring at the same time.

‘God. I’m so sorry’

She reaches for his hand now, squeezing it tight. It’s all she can do to be there and comfort him the way he’s comforted her.

‘And don’t you go feeling bad. It’s been coming for a while, it’s just official now that’s all’

‘Shit. I’m really sorry. I hope I-‘

‘Don’t. Please? This isn’t your fault’

They sit in silence holding hands and then he turns to her.

‘You don’t have to say anything right now, but I have to ask…’

She swallows, knowing what’s coming.

‘Do you still love me?’

It’s hard to admit how she’s feeling, especially when she’s been through a breakup herself and now he’s going through the same thing-

‘I do. I told you that a long time ago, but you never said-‘

‘I couldn’t then’

She knows he couldn’t. He was still married.

‘But I can now’

Her head raises and they stare back at each other, blinking in the quiet. For a moment it feels like they’re about to kiss the way their characters did not half hour ago.

Except they’re free now. Free to kiss, free to be together - if that’s what he wants?

He leans in, cupping her chin with his hand to lift it up so she’s staring right back at him. She can feel the tension in the air, the way his chest heaves with every breath, the way her heart races so quickly she feels it might beat right out of her chest.

‘I love you, Dais’ he breathes, and she leans forward to smash her lips to his, every lost moment coming to a head right here and now. The door handle twists, and they don’t even hear it, too lost in the kiss.

‘Daisy? Adam? Is that you in there?’

Trust _him_ to ruin their special moment.

Adam pulls away, licking his lips to smile back at her as he squeezes her hands.

‘Can we keep this secret? Just for now? There’s enough going on without people knowing about us’

‘Absolutely’ Adam adjusts his suit jacket and she stands to flatten out her dress, finding the nearest mirror to adjust her lipstick before he heads over to open the door.

‘Adam, hey. Is-‘ JJ leans around him, noticing Daisy standing near the couch. He looks at Adam then back to Daisy, smiling.

‘I’ve been looking for you guys. After party starts now, if you’re up for it? You’ve worked so hard the last few years, it’s time to let your hair down’

‘Too right. Dais?’

‘Yeah, count me in. We’ll be right out’

JJ says no more, turning to leave them to it. They take a collective deep breath and Adam adjusts his tie once more, making sure they won’t give anyone reason to be suspicious.

‘Ready to party?’

She can’t help but laugh at Adam, so keen to party when he usually despises it.

‘I’m ready, are you? Think you can keep your hands off me in front of the others?’

She pulls him close to ruffle his hair and he immediately works to fix the damage.

‘Not sure about that, but I’ll try. Think we can maybe rendezvous in my hotel room after so I can finally get my hands on you again? I’ve been thinking about it for weeks’

‘Only weeks?’

‘Yeah. 24 hours _a day_ for weeks’ he chuckles. ‘I’m about ready to explode, lemme tell you’

‘ _Gross_. Hey, just hold out a few more hours ok then I’m all yours’

‘All mine, huh?’

‘I’ve always been yours, you know that. Now, let’s go’

They hold hands until the sound of voices draws near then they let it drop until they finally escape to the hotel after dancing the night away with the gang.

When the hotel door closes and they’re alone at last, Adam can _finally_ make love to Daisy the way he’s always wanted to.

It’s perfect and it’s beautiful - just the way it was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been following along! The saga has sadly come to an end and so has this little fic, but I appreciate all the support! Love you guys <3


	3. Worlds apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter for you all <3

_Hey. How’s things?_

That’s it. That’s all it says.

Daisy reads the text three times just to make sure she’s not imagining it. Why is he contacting her out of the blue when they haven’t spoken to texted or _anything_ in the months since the Premiere?

Her first thought is maybe he wants another hook-up? God knows she’s been thinking about it for a while now. But their agreement was that it would only happen during filming because it was safer that way.

There’s only _one way_ to find out what Adam wants and that’s to reply.

Running over the acceptable responses, her fingers tap aimlessly at the screen.

 _Hey, long time no see. How are you?_ Too tame? Probably not. It’s not like she’s going to mention their previous hook-ups over text in case anyone else has access to his phone.

Does he want to meet up? Does he just want to see how she is? This shouldn’t be so hard. She tells herself to stop overanalysing everything and just respond.

_Hey! Good thanks. You?_

Best to keep it simple. She watches the dots as they appear seconds later and she realises he’s already responding. Was he sitting by his phone waiting?

His response comes through in under 2 minutes and knowing the way he types on a smartphone and how little he knows about them, it’ll likely be only two words or so. She can’t help but giggle at the thought.

_Yeah, good. In town tonight. Wanna catch up?_

He’s _here?_

Shit. That changes things. Or…does it? Maybe he just wants to catch up for a coffee and a chat?

It’s not worth going out right now with their recent film in cinemas and everyone knowing who they are – she can imagine how tongues will wag if they see the two of them together. She knows she should just be polite and have him around to her place instead.

Playing with fire? Quite possibly. She doesn’t see she has much choice.

_Sure. Come to mine for dinner?_

Daisy knows he’ll likely agree, it’s not like he goes out in public much anyway. The dots reappear and seconds later another text.

_Sounds great. Text me your address?_

She _could_ send a pin but to be honest he’d have no clue what that even was so it’s not worth it. Typing her home address, she hits send and that’s that. He agrees to 7pm and now it’s just a matter of tidying up her apartment, showering and settling on something to wear.

On one of their many night-time chats during filming he’d mentioned how much he loved Chinese food and raved about the great little place he’d take his wife when he was home, so Daisy decides vegan Chinese in the way to go. Specifically baked spring rolls and cashew tofu stir-fry.

Even though he’s not vegan himself he’d always told her he’d try pretty much anything as far as food goes so she figures it’s a safe enough bet. If worse comes to worse, she has a stash of backup cereal in the pantry.

Making the short walk to the market she stocks up on ingredients, sure to stop for a bottle of red on the way home. Can’t have a nice dinner without wine, at least not in her opinion.

Evening arrives and she makes a start on dinner while setting the table in between, then it’s off to her room to find something to wear.

She decides to shower first, towel drying her hair before heading out naked to the bedroom mirror. 5 outfits changes’ later, she settles on tight black pants and a low-cut white blouse tucked in – classy, but still casual enough for a dinner at home.

Using the hot iron, she throws some curls into her short hair and dabs on some light makeup and lippy, not wanting to go overboard but still wanting to look like she’d put in effort.

She continues with dinner and before she knows it the doorbell buzzes. Taking a deep breath, she answers the intercom and buzzes him up.

‘Hey’

Damn, he looks _good_. And he smells good, too.

‘Hey you. Come on in’

He whistles when he steps inside, running a hand through that glorious mane of his.

‘Nice place’

‘Thanks. Small, but cosy. Not like I spend much time here anyway’ she laughs, eyeing his dark-clad form. He’s dressed in dark jeans, black and white Air Jordan’s and the softest looking sweater she’s probably ever seen. She’d hate to think how much it costs.

He smiles and shucks his dark jacket, looking around for the coat rack. She takes it and hangs it on a spare hook then he follows her into the kitchen, taking a seat on the stool at the island bench.

‘Smells fuckin’ good in here’

‘Yeah? Chinese. Vegan though, hope that’s ok?’

‘Sure, I‘ll eat anything’ he shrugs, smiling again. ‘Healthier that way, isn’t it? Probably why you look so good’

She hadn’t expected…well, _that_. Her face flushes and she turns her back, bending to check on the spring rolls through the oven glass.

It wasn’t so much what he said, but _how_ he said it. And little does she know he’s eyeing her ass and thinking about fucking her from behind.

Adam clears his throat and it startles her so she turns again, reaching for the bottle of red.

‘Shouldn’t be too much longer. Fancy a drink?’

‘Yeah, thanks’

She busies herself grabbing glasses and pouring, trying not to stare at how hot he looks.

‘So, what brings you to London? You filming here?’

‘Yeah’ He accepts the glass she passes, swirling the dark liquid before taking a sip. ‘Marriage Story Q&A’

‘Oh, sweet. I gotta say, I saw that a few weeks ago and _damn_ ’

He stills, cocking his head slightly sideways at her. ‘Damn…good or?’

‘Amazing. Really. That fight scene? _Fuck._ I think we’ve all been there…’

‘I know I have’

She realises he may have thought she was hinting at their own relationships. She wasn’t really, but now she can’t stop thinking about it. She pauses, noticing something is missing when he lifts his glass to take another sip-

He’s no longer wearing his wedding band so his divorce is definitely official.

She’s not sure whether to bring it up or to not say anything at all? Maybe if she pretends she doesn’t notice? Except he notices her staring.

He runs the fingers of his other hand along and over the spot it used to be, jaw working as if he’s trying to work out what to say. Then he sighs.

‘Still getting used to it not being there’

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have been staring’

‘I'm fine’ he shrugs, but she’s no idiot. She knows he’s not fine.

‘Break-ups fucking suck. I’ve never been married, but I imagine it’s just as fuckin hard…if not more so’

He sighs again, taking another long sip. ‘You’re right. It’s fucking hard, if I’m honest’

She swigs the remainder of her glass and goes for more, offering him a top up which he politely refuses. He’s pacing himself, sensibly. Maybe it’s best she does the same?

‘Are you ok though? Like, really?’

‘I’m ok. Thanks. Got a bit of shit to work through, but she’s gone to be with her parents for a while so we’ll worry about the other stuff when she gets back. I feel like I’m livin’ my own fuckin’ movie at the moment’

‘I bet’

‘Anyway, enough about my fucked-up marriage. I’d be happy to forget about it for a while to be honest’

‘Fair enough. I get it’

At that moment she’s saved by the bell - or the oven timer in this case - grabbing the oven mitt as Adam moves from the bench to the dining table. He pulls out the small chair to try and fold his exceptionally large body into it and it’s all she can do not to giggle at the hilarious sight.

‘In all the time I’ve known you, no one has ever found you a bloody seat that’s big enough’

‘Tell me about it. I think I’ve just accepted it at this point’

Daisy sets the spring rolls and stir-fry on the table and they chow down while discussing life and work or lack of it in Daisy’s case.

An hour later they finally move from the table to the more comfortable lounge area, Daisy stretching on one couch and Adam on the other. He takes up the entire thing because of course it’s far too small for him.

3 hours later he finally glances at his watch. Time has flown but sadly it always does when they’re together.

‘Fuck we can talk’ she giggles, a little tipsy. ‘Mainly because I can never shut up’

‘Yeah’ he laughs. ‘It’s nice though’

‘It is’

Daisy stands and stretches now. She’s been sitting for so long her legs have started to seize up.

‘Where are you staying? Close by?’ She hopes he doesn’t think she’s trying to force him out because she isn’t.

‘Just down the road actually’

‘Sweet’

There’s an awkward moment of long silence and Daisy steals a glance at him, still sprawled on the couch with his top shirt button undone, jacket long discarded. He’d undone the button earlier at the table, but now she can’t stop eyeing the piece of skin that’s bared – the temptation more than she can take.

She’s probably had too much wine, but she still knows what she wants. One last hurrah maybe.

Smiling she stalks over and goes to straddle him, watching for any signs he doesn’t want this – but she doesn’t see any. Instead he sets his drink aside on the nearby coffee table and offers her his hands.

She wonders briefly if he wants her to pull him up, but they both know she’s not strong enough for that. Slipping her hands into his he pulls at her and she falls on top of him, knees resting either side.

It’s cramped, but it’ll do. If she gets to kiss him right now, _anything_ will do.

His hand curls around the back of her neck, the way it did when Ben kissed Rey, in an attempt to bring her face closer to his. She doesn’t go for his lips right away though, as tempting as that is. Instead she nuzzles her nose to his.

She’s often admired that nose, especially his side profile. He has these majestic features you just don’t find in other men and when she’s around him she could stare at him for hours.

He nuzzles back and it’s nice. It’s not the heated intimacy they usually have to hurry though, it’s slow and sensual even. And he smells so good she could just rest here and breathe him in all night.

He sighs against her skin and it’s then she moves her lips to hover over his. It’s a peck at first but his hand behind her neck is strong and it holds her against him so she can’t move even if she wants to.

Their lips move though, his long tongue darting out to push at her lips and get her to open up. He tastes like alcohol, but she knows she does too, and it doesn’t matter. When you’re kissing Adam Driver _nothing else_ matters.

‘As much as I could kiss you all night’ he manages to mutter after half an hour of face sucking, ‘I just really want to be inside you. I’ve been thinking about it since LA'

He _wants_ to be inside her. She’s not sure any man has ever said that to her with such meaning before.

‘Eat me out first?’

He wants her so it can’t hurt to ask for what she wants too, right?

‘ _Fuck_ yes. I’ve missed that’

Daisy wastes no time pulling herself from the couch to bare herself from the waist down while he watches, one arm draped lazily behind his head. How does one man even _look_ that good??

He licks his lips as her underwear falls to the floor then she returns to straddle him. He makes to sit up, but she pushes him back down, shuffling her knees up around his ears to settle over his face.

‘Do you have _any idea_ how pretty this pussy is?’

He breathes over her swollen lips and it sends a chill up her spine. Just the coolness of his breath is enough to make her come, especially with the slow kissing beforehand. Kissing has always done it for her, and he knows that. He _knows_ it makes her wet.

‘Adam, _please_ ’ She’s not usually one to beg, but why is he taking it so slow? She needs this and she needs it now.

‘No rush’ he whispers before his lips finally make contact, so gently at first. ‘We have all night’

He explores her with his tongue, penetrating her for another taste. He’s missed this more than he’s ever admitted even to himself.

 _Dammit_. She wishes now they were back on the film set because the anticipation is killing her.

Arching her back, she’s trying to resist the temptation to actually sit on his face, but she doesn’t want to smother the poor guy. She just wants every part of his mouth on her.

He’s also growing stubble and it’s why she wanted this so much in the first place – to feel the sensation of those hairs tickling her skin - her lips. And the added sensation is just how she pictured it and before she knows it, she’s riding his face and he’s holding her tight to she can’t pull away and she comes – _she comes so hard_ – and he doesn’t complain a bit.

His face is practically drenched when she pulls away and the immediate embarrassment she feels disappears when she sees that smile. He wipes at his face then licks his fingers clean, making sure to keep his eyes locked on hers.

It’s filthy and she loves it.

Desperate to taste herself, she leans in for a kiss and he accepts as their lips meet in a sticky mess. It’s dirty, but it’s one of the hottest things they’ve ever done and they’re both clearly loving it.

She reaches forward to rub at his growing beard and he smiles.

‘Feel as good as you thought?’

Shit. _He knows_.

‘Fuck yeah’

‘Good’ he grins.

‘I’m ready to come again, just so you know’ Daisy grins and he wrangles them so she’s underneath him now, careful to prop himself up on his hands so he’s not pinning her down with his full weight.

‘Are you now?’

‘Mhm’

She works at his shirt buttons and pushes it off his shoulders, tugging at his pants to get him to take them off. He pulls backwards and stands to push his pants and underwear off and fling them behind him.

He stands naked briefly and she can’t help but run her eyes over him, thankful she even gets this body to herself for the time she does. She’s sure there are a thousand women out there who’d give their own limbs for just a minute with Adam.

She wants that body on her, _in_ her, but he continues to stand and then he has the nerve to palm himself in front of her. Standing there, large hand gripped around himself, working head to base as he hardens and she attempts to burn the image into her memory in case she never gets the chance to see it again.

His head tips slightly back as he enjoys the feel of his hand and he smiles when he notices the expression on her face.

‘You want this?’ He palms himself again and it’s just cruel at this point. He knows how much she wants his cock.

‘Tease’

‘Sorry’

He can’t help but take pity on her, falling back over her body to push the throbbing head of him between her wet lips.

This time she focuses on the large vein running along the length of him as he pushes inside as far as he can go, then she kisses him with force as he pulls out and slides in again. The stretch he creates with that generous girth of his is nothing short of delicious and she could do this all night if he let her.

He’s being deliberately slow, she can see that and as much as she wants more, she lets him go to wrap her legs around his ass, pressing him in as deep as he can go. The grunting and groaning only exacerbates the longer he thrusts and she can tell he’s holding off but she isn’t sure why.

‘ _Come_ ’ she moans, holding him inside and rubbing her hands up and down his back. She can feel him pulse, so she knows he’s close.

‘You don’t - want to?’

‘Already did - remember?’

She smiles, and he nods once before thrusting faster. Not three thrusts later and he finally lets himself go and she feels it – _all_ of it - painting her entire insides. He’s sweaty and spent, collapsing on top of her as they come down from the joint high.

Stroking his hair, he lifts his head from her chest just long enough to smile before laying it back down and they lay that way until he realises he’s probably crushing her.

Even before he pulls out, she can’t help but voice what’s on her mind.

‘What is this exactly?’

‘This?’ He lifts and glances back at the two of them still joined. ‘Pretty sure they call this sex’

‘ _Funny_. No. You and me, I mean’

‘Can I pull out first?’

‘If you must’

She misses him the minute he does but she knows they can’t do this forever, as much as she wishes they could. At some point they’re going to have to have a proper conversation about this so it may as well be now.

He’s already rolling off to get dressed so she sits up and follows suit, dragging her bra from over the couch to slip it back on as he watches.

‘What do _you_ want this to be?’

Adam rebuttons his shirt before tucking it into his pants, running a large hand through that messy mop of hair.

‘What _can_ it be? You don’t exactly come to London much’

‘No, that’s true’

‘I don’t wanna stop seeing you though’

‘Me either’

They both know there’s nowhere this can really go, sad as that is. They’re both busy with their own lives and Adam has a young child so it’s not like he can just up and move away.

For now they agree to keep in touch and catch up next time either of them are in close vicinity to the other. As fun as this has been it’s just between the two of them and if it ever got out there’d be a whole awkward explanation needed. It’s just the way it has to be.

Accompanying Adam downstairs, they dare to kiss maybe for the last time outside the front door of her apartment building and unfortunately it’s too late to pull away by the time they hear the click of the camera.

As much as they hadn’t _wanted_ to go public, looks like the choice has just been made for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along, I really appreciate the support!  
> Comments and kudos give us life x


End file.
